


Good Things Happen In Threes

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, HP: EWE, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: When Harry comes to terms with his deepest desires, his friends are there to help!





	Good Things Happen In Threes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> Warnings/Content: Established Severus/Draco. EWE. Severus!Lives. HEA.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes: My deepest gratitude to smirkingcat for the hand holding and to alisanne for the beta! All the remaining mistakes are mine. Dear themightyflynn, I hope you like this story! It was fun to play with your prompts.

Everyone around Harry told him that he was quite oblivious, that he simply didn't _notice_ things. It was an assertion that Harry didn't actually believe, but knew better than to argue with people (Hermione) about it.

If he really was that oblivious, how was it that he didn’t miss the way Snape and Malfoy came into the same pub at separate times but always sat next to each other. That they’d place a concealment charm around themselves so they could hold hands.

Besides, he'd seen the shimmer of the shield charm get placed; he'd cast one of his own spells to see right through it. An average wizard wouldn't have noticed it immediately, Harry was sure of it.

They were subtle, Harry had to give them that, but Harry had noticed. When it came to the two Slytherin men who were nothing but the banes of his existence, Harry would _always_ notice.

*

"You're imagining things," Ron told Harry when he'd blurted out his suspicions to him. They'd been out drinking, waiting for Hermione to get off work, so they could go to Luna's engagement party.

"I'm not. You don't see the way they look at each other," said Harry.

"Why are you watching, no wait, why are you _still_ watching what Malfoy does? Next thing you'll tell us is that Malfoy is _up_ to something again. I mean, if he's with Snape, isn't that good? Snape was on our side of the war, and if he and Malfoy are..." Ron paused to shudder. "Good for them, you know!"

"Hmm," Harry said, nodding. It was good for them. Good for them and not good for him.

Not at all.

*

Harry continued frequenting the pubs where he suspected Malfoy and Snape met. He'd spent weeks lurking about in each establishment to know the pattern. On Mondays, and Wednesdays, they went to the Royal Oak; on Fridays, they were almost always at the White Horse.

If for some reason they skipped Friday evenings, Harry knew he could find them at the Queen's Castle for breakfast.

He wondered on the Fridays they’d meet out in public, what they'd been doing. Or rather, in what positions. His cock often stirred with interest at _that_ thought.

If he told any of his friends about his findings, they'd naturally say that he was obsessing again. Obsessing? Sure. But wrong? No.

*

Harry once again had too much to drink and confessed his findings to his friends.

This time, they were all sitting by the fireplace in Ron and Hermione's new flat, planning out their housewarming party.

"Mate, how long have did it take you to come up with all of these... _conclusions_?" Ron asked, filling up his glass with more Firewhisky as Hermione watched him with brows furrowed.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. The first time I saw them at the Royal was week after my birthday. And then I'd see them here and there — I know they both live in Muggle—" He paused to think about when he'd seen them at the Queen's Castle. "I started to draw my conclusion about their weekly meeting schedule when you and I met at the Queen's to plan Hermione's surprise birthday party."

"Harry! That was six months ago!" Hermione said, sounding unusually shocked. Normally, whatever Harry did or said didn't faze her much.

"Mate, it's been almost eight months since you first saw them. You told me what you thought the night of Luna's engagement party—that was during the Harvest Moon—"

"So?" Harry asked.

"You've been pining over them for a good part of last year?" Hermione asked, taking Ron's drink from him and finishing it off.

"I'm not pining—"

"Harry, you're pining." She shook her head and offered the glass back to Ron, as if asking him to refill it. "I'm sorry I ever said you don't notice anything. I mean, you are an Auror—but I meant more like Sheila from Creatures has had a huge crush on you since forever, and Jacob from accounting has only stopped by your desk nine times a week trying to ask you out on a date, but, I guess this makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Harry asked, making a face. He'd no idea what she was going on about.

"Good things come in threes," she said.

"Okay, now you've lost me," Ron said. The fire was starting to simmer down, and Harry felt a chill going up his spine. He didn't know if it was because of the lack of warmth in the room, or the severity of Hermione's words. He knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"Look at the three of us. Our friendship. It's the perfect pairing." She turned to look at Ron and gave a soft smile. Ron grinned back at her and then twisted to spell more wood into the fireplace.

"And now, you long for a relationship that has the same number of people—"

"That seems a bit farfetched," Ron said, and Harry had to maybe slightly agree.

"Is it, though? Think about it. Snape's been obsessed with you since you started Hogwarts, and you've been obsessed with Malfoy for just the equal amount of time. I mean, it makes sense."

Ron looked at Hermione, horrified.

"If you think I want to be part of a threesome, why haven't had these desires towards the two of you? Wanting to be _with_ you?"

"Oh. Gross!" Ron said, shaking his head frantically. "I mean, don't get me wrong, mate. You're great, and I love you, but..."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I more or less have the same reaction."

"There's a mystery to them, isn't there?" Hermione asked, chuckling lightly. She reached over and squeezed Harry's hand. "They give—they might give you something we can't."

"What's that?" both Harry and Ron asked at the same time, and then looked at each other, uncomfortably.

"A challenge," Hermione said, sounding like her knowing self. "You want them. Are you denying that?"

Harry shook his head. No, he couldn't deny that. He also couldn't _lie_ to Hermione. Merlin knew he'd spent plenty of nights in the good part of last year with his hand on his cock, fucking it, wishing it was Malfoy or Snape's hand. Or both of their hands. Or them taking turns fucking him.

"I do. Want them, I mean," Harry said, burying his face in his hands. "Not one over the other. Both of them. Equally."

Ron let out a small yelp, and when Harry looked up, Hermione was looking at him haughtily. It wasn't so bad though, her smile, Harry figured she was probably proud to have figured Harry out, more than anything.

And no, he hadn't not noticed Sheila or Jacob. He'd simply chosen to ignore them.

*

"We're actually doing this?" Ron asked Hermione, following her through the flat, as she waved her wand and set the decorations in place.

After Harry's confession, Hermione had extended an invitation to both Malfoy and Snape to her and Ron's housewarming party. Astoundingly, they'd both accepted.

Harry figured they must have thought it'd be bad form to not accept an invitation from certain war heroes, especially if, all of the wizarding world was going to be there. Why did Hermione think Harry seducing them at a party in full view of the entire wizard world was actually a good idea? He had no clue.

"It's to gauge interest," Hermione said reassuringly. "It's to see if they'd be willing. And there’s no better location than a crowded place, Harry will have a reason to talk to both Malfoy and Snape tonight. And, we can also watch and see whether they're involved as Harry suggests they are."

Harry scowled at Hermione, who gave him a sheepish grin.

"It'll be fine!" she said, not sounding so sure.

"Need I remind you that in the history of our friendship, _none_ of our plans have _ever_ worked out the way we want them?" 

"He's right, you know," Ron said, frowning. He probably realised this was probably not one of those times when he needed to be agreeing with Harry. "It’ll be fine. We're all competent Ministry employees, and we know things don't always go right, but we make the best of them. You will make the best of them, mate. It'll be fine."

"Right. Brilliant. Great," Harry said, and shut his eyes as the doorbell rang, and the first of the party guests arrived.

*

As Harry had predicted, Malfoy and Snape did not arrive together. However, as soon as Malfoy had entered the flat, Harry watched his eyes scanning the room, and saw him locking eyes with Snape.

He gave a quick, curt nod to Snape, and Snape who did the same in return.

After that, Snape continued to speak to the Weasleys, while Malfoy kept his distance from all of them, and engaged himself in a conversation with Neville. The only conversations Harry had managed to have with both Snape and Malfoy were asking them to relinquish their coats, and then depositing them in one of the spare bedrooms.

Hermione had given him strict instructions that the spare bedroom that was unofficially Harry's room whenever he'd come to visit would _not_ contain the guests' coats. That room was to remain empty; and Harry and Ron didn't ask her what her intentions had been. They were both too afraid of the answer.

"Go and talk to him." Hermione nudged Harry as he stood in the corner of the room chatting with Ron, right after he'd been engaged in a heated discussion with Kingsley.

"What am I going to say?" Harry asked, "and who are you talking about?"

"Malfoy. He's been talking to Neville for the past hour. You can offer to refill his drink. Give him a tour of the flat."

"Hermione. I don't actually live here."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him towards Malfoy anyway.

Harry grabbed the bottle of wine he'd noticed Malfoy had been favouring and walked up to both Neville and Malfoy. "Hi, can I interest you in a refill?" Harry asked first looking at Malfoy, and then smiling at Neville.

Neville shook his head. "Oh, I was drinking a stout, but Malfo—"

"Cabernet, right?" Harry asked, showing the bottle to Malfoy, who offered his glass. Harry poured the wine and stopped when Malfoy's glass was one-third full. Hermione had given both him and Ron grilling lessons on wine etiquette, and tips on being a gracious host.

"Thank you," Malfoy said, examining Harry's pour, and then raising an eyebrow at him. Harry nearly offered him more wine, feeling nervous.

"I'll go get myself a refill too then," Neville said, sounding confused, and as Harry watched him walk away, he noticed Hermione was gesturing at Neville to come towards her.

Harry shook his head and then summoned himself a glass, pouring himself an equal measure. "Is it good?" he asked.

"You tell me," replied Malfoy.

Harry placed the wine bottle down at a table next to him, and then gave his glass a swirl. He'd seen Malfoy do that often enough, when he'd spotted him and Snape at one of the pubs. Snape would always order some form of Firewhisky, and Malfoy often opted for the French wines.

He took in a quick whiff before tasting it. He had no idea what to say. It tasted like wine.

"It's not bad," Harry said, forcibly stopping himself from shrugging. "I'm more like Neville and prefer stouts or porters over anything else."

Malfoy nodded. "But you seem to know what you're doing."

Harry smiled. "You can thank Hermione for that. She's the cultured one out of all of us."

Malfoy nodded again, and then sipped his wine.

"Can I interest you in a tour?"

Malfoy gave Harry a quizzical look. "Are you _hosting_ this party?" he asked, trying to study Harry's face. He'd no idea what Malfoy'd find there. "Your name was certainly on the invite. I thought you lived at the Black family home."

"I do. I mean, live there. I'm not hosting. Simply helping. I just...it's us, you know? Good things happen in threes." Harry felt his face heat up and he wondered if Malfoy could see how embarrassed he was, or read his thoughts. Now he needed to focus on shutting his mind down.

"I suppose," Malfoy said, sounding bemused.

"So, a tour?" Harry asked, grinning. "It's a small flat, I mean it'll be over before we even get started."

Malfoy gave Harry a smile he'd not seen before. He looked amused; whether it was with himself or with something Harry said, he wasn't so sure.

*

They started in the kitchen.

It was the biggest room in the flat. Since Ron was a huge fan of cooking, and liked cooking big meals for his friends on his days off, it'd been a huge selling point. Malfoy didn't say much, but he looked impressed with the size. Then Harry led him down the long hallway.

They stopped at the first room, which Ron had deemed as his "man's cave." It was packed with Quidditch paraphernalia: magazines, posters, score sheets, and the wireless. He knew eventually they were going to put in a Muggle television there, but they wanted to wait until Arthur was free to help them install it.

As they continued down, Harry watched as Malfoy stopped and took his time gazing at all the family pictures. His eyes widened at the one with Snape. It was at the award ceremony one year after the battle, and Hermione was presenting Snape with the Albus Dumbledore Courage Award.

Harry took a step back, giving Malfoy the space to admire the picture. He remembered that day so clearly. Malfoy had been there too, of course, as Narcissa had been invited to attend. 

Malfoy's hand looked as though he was itching to reach up and touch the picture, but after that one second of near betrayal, he remained absolutely still. He seemed to have remembered that Harry's eyes were on him.

"I have the same one at my house," Harry said, leaning close to Malfoy. "Perhaps you'd like to see it sometime."

Malfoy's eyes were on Harry's face again, trying to read something there, and Harry could have sworn that Malfoy's eyes also darted towards Harry's lips and then immediately looking away. He finished the last of his wine and fiddled with the stem of the glass.

"Both of you should come by to see it. Together," Harry added, feigning nonchalance. It was now or never. Wasn't it?

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it. He cleared his throat. "Where to next?" he asked, as if he'd regained composure. Harry smirked and turned to walk away. Malfoy was right behind him.

He opened the door to the guest room that was designated as Harry's. He flipped the light switch and waited for Malfoy to enter. His heart was beating a million times per second, and he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Was he really going to do this now? Try to what? Seduce Malfoy? Without Snape.

Oh, this was going to blow up in his face. Spectacularly. 

When Malfoy was in the centre of the room, he turned around and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry had closed the door halfway, and was resting against it, his hands on either sides of the door knobs.

"This is my room," Harry said. When Malfoy looked like he was going to reply, Harry added, "I don't live here. But if I do visit, I can spend the night." He shrugged then, something he'd been wanting to do since he was talking to Malfoy. It was his modus operandi—to simply be unsure of himself around someone he fancied.

"And we're here because..."

"I told you the tour'd be over before we'd get started. Besides, don't you think the sitting room was getting bit crowded?"

Malfoy's eyes darkened and when he spoke, his voice was husky, "Potter, I—"

" _Draco_?" Snape's voice echoed through the empty hallway, and Harry felt himself stiffen. He immediately turned around and opened the door to find the man standing there, looking vaguely perplexed.

"Severus," Harry said, getting out of the way so Snape could enter the room. "Malfoy's in here."

"Is everything all right?" Snape asked Harry, but he was looking at Malfoy.

"Of course," Malfoy replied, and bit his lower lip. "Did you want—I mean were you looking—?”

Harry bit the inside of his cheek at seeing Malfoy look so flustered. He didn't know if Malfoy thought they were doing something wrong, or he felt like they'd been caught doing something they weren't supposed to. If Harry hadn't been reading too much into it, he knew he saw interest in Malfoy's eyes. Interest for him.

"Ms Granger implied that it was in fact _you_ looking for me. But if I've interrupted something—"

"No, of course not," Harry said quickly. "I was telling Draco how I have this picture of you at my place, and that you two should come by to see it. And maybe have dinner, or..." Harry's courage faltered for a second and he looked down at Malfoy's hand that was still holding the empty wine glass. Harry's glass had been empty for a while, and Snape wasn't drinking anything.

"Drinks! Let me get us some drinks. You two should stay here, and relax, and talk." He shrugged and then all but ran out the door.

*

When Harry was back in the room with all the guests, he caught Hermione's eye immediately. She rushed to him with Ron right next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was with Malfoy, and we were talking. I was trying to get my point across..." _And probably failing at it._ "When Snape showed up. He said you sent him?"

"Yes, I figured you could get them both to agree with what you wanted at the same time. If it looked like you were simply trying to seduce Malfoy, Malfoy would've turned you down."

"Yeah, but how'd you even know— I was trying to introduce the idea to Malfoy—"

"He was watching you when you were speaking with Malfoy."

Harry lowered his voice. "Yeah, because he's _shagging_ Malfoy, so of course, he'd be watching him. Especially if I were trying to—"

"No, Harry. He was watching _you_." Hermione elbowed Ron who looked uncomfortable, but nodded.

"That's why I sent him to your room. I knew he'd be interested. If he's with Malfoy, then he's with Malfoy, but the way he was looking at you, Harry, I know there could be more. I think they'd want to be with you."

Harry only had a second to think about it, but he gave it the time anyway. If they were together, and they'd be interested in pursuing something with Harry, how far would it go? Would it simply be a one-off and both Snape and Malfoy could go back to their lives and Harry'd be left out in the cold?

Wouldn't it be worth it, though? To have them at least once, rather than never having them at all?

"I need to go back. With drinks," Harry said, looking around the room and summoned a new bottle of wine from the corner bar.

"Is that a good idea? You know how confessional you get when you've had a few," Ron said. He still didn't look completely on-board with the idea, or the idea that maybe Harry was going to seduce two men in one of his guestrooms, but he was still supportive.

"I've only had one third of a glass of this pretentious wine. Don't worry, I'm not planning on drinking any more. But, I do need Firewhisky for Snape—"

"Here," Neville said, offering him half a bottle of Ogden's with two glasses. "Just make sure to put Silencing Charms before you _start_ anything."

"Speaking for experience?" Harry joked, and Neville's cheeks immediately flushed.

Harry gave his friends a nod and made his way back to where Malfoy and Snape were waiting. Hopefully, they were waiting, unless they'd decided to Disapparate home straight from the guest room.

*

As Harry walked back to the room and waited by the entrance, he found Snape's hand cupping Malfoy's cheek. Malfoy had leaned into the touch, and his hand was slightly tugging on Snape's black robes.

"Hi," Harry said softly, hating to have to break the moment between the two men he wanted, but didn't wish to simply stand there and voyeur like a creep.

Both Snape and Malfoy took a step away from each other and stiffed up immediately. They gave Harry a gaze as if to state that Harry had not seen anything at all, and if he were going to bring it up, they'd claim it was his imagination.

"That's okay. I know. About you two." Harry closed the door behind him, and locked it. "And I brought refreshments." 

"Potter, whatever game you think you're playing..." Snape said when Harry had grabbed Malfoy's glass from his hand and started to refill it.

He filled the two empty glasses he'd brought half way with the Firewhisky and offered one to Snape.

"No games," Harry said, waiting for them to take a sip of their drinks and then he'd continue talking. Snape glowered at him while Malfoy looked intrigued.

Harry locked his gaze with Malfoy's and inadvertently licked his lips. Malfoy did the same, and then his eyes widened, as if he'd realised what he'd done. As if it'd been unintentional. Harry's cock sprang to life watching Malfoy dart his tongue in and out; he hid his embarrassment behind the glass of wine.

Harry turned his attention to Snape who was watching him intently. His eyes might have remained sharp on him, but his mouth had relaxed slightly.

"Has Draco told you what we were discussing?" Harry asked. 

Snape looked at Malfoy before replying to Harry. "He seems to think you're quite keen to have us over to your place."

Harry smiled. "Quite keen," he said.

"And why is that, Mr Potter?" Snape asked. His commanding voice sent a shiver through Harry, and Merlin if he didn't want Snape to have that tone while he took charge of Harry's mouth, his body.

Harry's nerves started to act up so he decided to take a sip of his Firewhisky when Snape caught him by his wrist and pulled his hand away from his face. "Why, Potter?"

Snape's hand rested on Harry's wrist, grasping it tightly, and Harry didn't pull away. He loved the warmth that went up his arm, travelling throughout his body.

"I want you," Harry said, looking at Snape, and then diverting his gaze towards Malfoy. "Both of you. Together. The way you are. _Together_."

Malfoy seemed to be scrutinising him, while Snape didn't move a muscle, didn't flinch, didn't let go of Harry.

"I know about you two..." Harry continued. "Royal Oak, White Horse, Queen's Castle. You supposedly live in the same Muggle neighbourhood, a few streets down from each other, but I know you don't spend your nights apart. The separate houses is a pretence for the world. Just in case you're followed by a _Prophet_ reporter."

"You've been following us?" Malfoy asked, sounding slightly scandalised, yet amused.

"I've been obsessed," Harry said, evidently realising that he didn't need alcohol to confess his desires to these two men. Being in their presence was getting him drunk enough. "Can't say it ever really went away. I'd always—with you both—"

He finally pulled away to place his drink down on the bedside table, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm probably making a complete fool of myself. I mean, I wouldn't say all of this if I wasn't sure that you might be interested. Heck, you might just reject me, anyway. Because it's me, and well, I've never been your favourite person in the world."

Harry felt as though Malfoy might have taken a slight step towards him, but Snape's voice stopped him. 

"What makes you think we're interested?"

"Severus, If you had no interest, you wouldn't have waited for me here. You wouldn't have let me lock the door. You still wouldn't be here acting as if this is up for discussion. You want me."

The silence that followed was deafening.

"I know you two are quite fond of each other. It's more than a physical bond. You're _romantically_ involved—if the subtle public displays of affections are anything to go by..." He laughed softly, uncertain if he should have continued speaking, but trudged on. "I've no idea if you'd ever consider inviting a third to your bed. But, I just wanted to tell you: if you would, I'd be willing. And you already know how low-risk it'll be. There would be no leaked stories to the _Prophet_ , and I won't ever come between the two of you."

Again, they were all quiet for a while. Harry wondered if they could hear the pounding of his heart in the booming silence. He kept his gaze down at his shoes while Malfoy and Snape simply looked at each other. When no one said anything, Harry nodded, thinking he'd received his response, and turned away from them. He made his way to the door when Malfoy cleared his throat again.

"Potter..." Malfoy said, faintly.

Harry turned to find nearly chest to chest with Malfoy. "Uh...yeah?" Harry asked, obviously so smoothly, and he tried not to roll his eyes at himself.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and moved around him, nearly gliding, as he held Harry from the back. His chest pressed against Harry's back, and Harry couldn't help himself and leaned into the touch. Malfoy rested his chin on Harry's shoulder as they both stared at Snape, still standing his ground, stoic as ever.

"Sev..." Malfoy's words were a whisper, and his breath kissed Harry's cheek. Harry pushed back against Malfoy's groin in reaction.

Snape crossed the room in two strides, and he looked down at them, Harry first, and then at Malfoy. His eyes were dark, and his mouth slightly parted—as if feasting at the image he and Malfoy made.

"We'll need to acquire our coats from the other guestroom before..." Snape paused and watched as Malfoy ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Before?" Harry asked, and gulped.

"We accept your invitation to visit your home. And I can watch while Severus fucks your brains out," Malfoy said, tightening his hold on Harry's waist and pressing his cock against Harry's arse.

The demeanour Malfoy had displayed before, stoic, and in control seemed to be slowly slipping away. This new Malfoy was mischievous, wanting, and needy for Harry. Ready to play with him. Use him. 

Harry pushed back again, grinding against Malfoy's erection. 

"Draco," Snape said, his tone carrying a hint of alarm. It was as if _he_ hadn't believed Harry, even if Malfoy did.

"It's what you want, isn't it? You've wanted that," Malfoy said to Snape.

"And you haven't? You’ve begged me to bring a third and now you find out it's Potter—"

"I'm even letting you fuck him first," said Malfoy.

"You know, I'm standing right here," Harry said.

"Fine," Malfoy said in a soothing tone, running his hand up Harry's shirt. "Since it is your invitation, you can tell us which one of us you want first. Or are you so greedy you won't care?"

"I don't care," Harry huffed out. His chest was heaving, and his entire body vibrated with arousal. If he'd know it'd be this easy, he'd have indulged in this fantasy months ago. "As long as it's the both of you. I don't care who fucks me, or who I fuck. As long as you both want me there."

"We want you there," Snape said, sounding as if it were a promise.

"Then, why are you so far away?" Harry asked, reaching towards Snape, and Snape allowed Harry to pull him in before he broke the contact and stepped back.

"If you get him started, he doesn't stop," Malfoy said into Harry's ear. "He won't let you touch him now, because he'll just take you right here. On this bed. He won't care that we're in someone else's home."

"Take me, then!" Harry nearly pleaded. "Take me, right now."

Harry had spent months yearning after these two men, and now that they were here, he wouldn't care if they fucked him in Ron and Hermione's home. Heck, his friends already knew what his plan had been, they'd encouraged him. Made this all possible. Harry would take Neville's advice and put up a Silencing Charm. Ron and Hermione could tell the guests that he'd left. There was no way he was backing out from this. Not when he was _so_ close. 

"Prove it to him," Malfoy whispered in Harry's ear. "Show him you want him right now." He tugged on Harry's hair before his hands reached forward to take his glasses off, and then pressed down on his shoulders. Harry willingly got to his knees—ready to do anything they'd want of him. 

"Silenc—" was all Harry's managed when Malfoy removed his wand and placed a charm around them. 

"Taken care of. Now take care of _him_."

*

**A Few Months Later**

Harry rolled over to his side and threw his arm over the torso of the man next to him. Severus. He was awake, of course, because the man really woke up at the crack of dawn no matter how late they'd been up the night before. He was reading the paper, and smiled at Harry's touch.

"Anything interesting?" Draco asked, walking into the room carrying a tray of tea and treats. 

"Breakfast in bed?" Harry asked, amused. 

"It is your birthday," replied Draco with a smile. He placed the tray next to the bed and approached Harry, soothingly massaging his wrists. "Have fun last night?" 

Harry grinned up at Draco. "The best birthday I've ever had as an adult." 

"The gossip columns seem to notice how much time we're spending together," Severus said, closing the paper and reaching over to grab the tea mug from Draco. 

Draco snorted. "When did you start reading the gossip columns?" 

"Since we decided to be in public together," Severus said. 

"You two were in public all the time before. They never talked about the two of you." 

"You were never subtle, Harry," Draco said, settling close to Harry and running his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry leaned into the touch and tried not to purr like a cat. He _loved_ the way Draco was so attentive to him. 

After their first night together all those months ago, where they'd spent the entire evening in the guest room at Ron and Hermione's flat, Draco and Severus had always been by his side. When Harry wasn't with his friends, he was with them. He seemed to need them more than air itself.

Much to his surprise, opposite of what he'd expected, they seemed to want to be with him too. Harry had all but expected to be cast-off after their first encounter. But night after night, week after week, whenever Harry tried to give them their space, they reached out to him. _They_ wanted _him_ and he couldn't believe it. 

He'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it never seemed to happen. Not yet, anyway.

"So how _shall_ we celebrate your thirtieth birthday?" Severus asked, but he was looking directly at Draco. 

In June, when Draco turned thirty, he'd finally got rid of his flat. It was for show, anyway, as he spent every night in Severus' bed. His birthday wish for Harry had been that Harry would start doing the same. Maybe it was Harry's turn to ask for something. To do something to make it more _permanent_.

"Grimmauld Place is bigger than here..." Harry said, sliding his leg against Severus's leg. Could he do this? Could he _ask_ them to give him this. To be his forever as he was most certainly theirs. 

Their place was nice, and it was big enough for Severus and Draco, with Harry only as a guest. He didn't have his own space. Severus and Draco both had converted the extra guestrooms into their office space. Grimmauld Place would allow them to have their own space, and be able to entertain guests. "It'd be a change in our lifestyle, but we could make it work," he added. 

"The house is charged with pureblood magic," Severus replied, and Harry couldn't place his tone. Was he saying no? Did he know what Harry was asking? 

"It'd require a bonding ceremony," Draco said, before Harry could give voice to his inquiry. 

"I..." Harry frowned, and then sat up straight. "Wait...what?" 

Draco leaned down and nuzzled against Harry's neck, which was an indication that he didn't want to talk, and wanted Harry to turn to Severus for answers. Harry looked at Severus then, who was smiling. 

"When Draco and I first got together, we'd made a promise. We had agreed to bond on his thirtieth birthday. We didn't have a magic ritual because—well—at the time we'd not expected to be part of a union with someone else. We couldn't exclude you from it." 

"It wouldn't have been fair," Draco said. "So we decided to wait until you were ready. For us." 

Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He rested his against Draco's. "I've _been_ ready for you." 

"You say that now..." Draco said, sounding unsure. 

"You can't think—Are you ser—I love you." Harry looked at Severus and scowled. He reached for Severus's hands and threaded their fingers together. "Both of you. More than you'll know." 

"You know we feel the same," Draco said. 

"You're a part of us, and we can't let you go." 

"I don't want to be let go," Harry said, sounding desperate. "I want us to live together. Not just me come over every night after work, or dinner with my friends, or whatever. I want us to have a _home_." 

"We didn't wish to rush you," Severus said softly, as he squeezed Harry's fingers in his hand. He pulled at Harry and Harry allowed himself to be tugged over, settling in Severus's lap. 

Sev brought Harry's hand to his lips and kissed it. "But we don't want to wait, either. Our magic wants to be bound together, and we _want_ it with you. You can feel that, can't you?" 

Harry smiled and leaned down to rest his head against Severus's chest. He pulled Draco to him, so they could be close together. Whatever distance between them was too much, and Harry wanted them, wanted to be touching them, all the time. How could they think he wouldn't have agreed to this? Maybe it was too fast, but Hermione had been right. The three of them had been in each other's lives, obsessed with each other in one way or another, since forever. 

There was no way he wasn't going to accept the bond.

________________________________________

FIN


End file.
